Derrotado
by GabYxA
Summary: One Shot.


**Derrotado**

Habían peleado a golpes, como nunca lo habían hecho. En su habitación, con ella, estaba el hombre al que más amaba, al que le había curado las heridas con agua tibia. En la estancia encontraba el hombre al que nunca supo cómo amar, y que permanecía con un labio roto y manchas de sangre en su camisa. Había llegado intempestivamente a turbar su paz, y a pesar de su necedad, había sido imposible para ella negarle un lugar dónde quedarse a pasar la noche. Darien no pudo negarse, pues después de todo, Seiya permanecía inconsciente.

Al bajar las escaleras, Serena cruzó la estancia sigilosamente, pues las luces se habían quedado prendidas. Finalmente alcanzó el interruptor. Las luces se fueron y, como si un relámpago lo hubiera atravesado, el hombre abrió los ojos, se incorporó lastimosamente y caminó hacia ella.

Serena se propuso fingir que no lo había visto atravesar el espacio que los separaba y apresuró el paso hacia las escaleras. Pero él la alcanzó y la tomó de un brazo, a lo que ella reaccionó con un breve estremecimiento. Ella también tenía huellas de golpes, pero no eran recientes.

El apretón se convirtió en una caricia que se confundió con una voz consternada. "Estás muy lastimada. ¿Te duele?" Ella arrebató su brazo y bajó la mirada, tratando de seguir su camino. "No entiendo por qué insistes en pelear constantemente en una batalla que no es la tuya" y sus palabras la detuvieron al instante.

"Es la única manera—" dijo Serena sin volverse para verlo de frente.

"¿De demostrarle que estás dispuesta a cualquier cosa por él?" Él dudó un momento para dar un paso más. "¿Incluso a arriesgar tu vida por demostrar tu amor?". Odiaba la forma en que Darien había logrado que ella se prendara de él. Odiaba que ella siempre estuviera dispuesta a pelear a su lado.

No quería discutir un tema agotado, y sin decir una sola palabra, Serena subió el primer escalón, pero él, una vez más, la detuvo.

"Sabías que esto sucedería, ¿verdad? Que llegaría el momento en que tendrías que elegir…" insistió.

Finalmente, Serena retrocedió y se volvió para poder verlo a los ojos, esforzándose por parecer fuerte. No cedió a las provocaciones, pues sabía que no lograría disuadirlo. Al contrario, con un dolor profundo, admitió por enésima vez su culpa. "He sido egoísta, Seiya, y te pido perdón por todo el daño que te he causado…" su voz comenzó a quebrarse. "Agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero yo—"

"No quiero tu remordimiento, ni quiero que me pidas perdón". Hubo un breve silencio. Hizo un gesto de angustia, pues se sentía inseguro de lo que diría a continuación. "Te voy a decir esto una sola vez", dijo al tiempo que se acercaba para tomar cariñosamente un mechón de su cabello rubio. "Escúchame, estoy dispuesto a olvidarlo todo sin la necesidad de escuchar ningún tipo de explicaciones. Si me lo pides, estoy dispuesto a dejar de lado mi orgullo. Si me aceptas de nuevo, te prometo que nunca escucharás un solo reproche de mi parte. Ni uno solo, nunca…". Jamás se imaginó a sí mismo en esa situación en la que, definitivamente, él perdía. Entonces, dio una sola condición. "Pero tendrás que dejar de verlo para siempre. Deberás prometer que serás sólo mía".

Tomó la mano que acariciaba su cabello con ternura, y la apartó cuidadosamente de sí. "No podría pedírtelo, pues sería como mentirme a mí misma, y obligarte a participar en un engaño".

Pero él insistió y se acercó a tan solo centímetros de ella. "Una verdadera mentira sería que me dijeras que ya no sientes nada por mí, que ya no quieres estar conmigo, que no quieres volverme a ver…" comenzó a hablar con murmullos "…que ya no te atraigo, que ya no me extrañas". Finalmente venció el espacio que los separaba y la besó lentamente.

Sonaron brevemente un par de pasos sordos en la habitación contigua.

Serenity pudo recuperar la respiración. "Seiya, no—"

"Dímelo" interrumpió el otro. "Dime que ya no piensas en mí, que ya no me amas y que nunca volverás a amarme…. Dime que ya no te pones nerviosa cuando estoy cerca, que ya no sueñas conmigo". Volvió a vencer su voluntad y le robó un beso más. "Dime que ya no te gustan mis besos" le dijo con un murmullo.

No podía pensar. Él tenía razón, tenía razón. Lograba confundirla. Lo extrañaba. Lo quería. Y la estaba besando como antes, como si nada hubiera pasado. Y ella le correspondía como si no estuviera enamorada de otro hombre.

Ambos escucharon la puerta de la habitación cerrarse. "Darien…" murmuró Serenity. "Nos ha visto" y quiso escapar de la prisión de brazos que Seiya había envuelto a su alrededor.

"Déjalo así. Déjalo ir" dijo mientras intentaba retenerla una vez más.

Pero ella se apartó bruscamente. Sintió una nueva culpa sobre sus hombros. "Seiya, debes esforzarte por comprender que no puedo. Lo amo y cada vez que estoy con él, sé que estoy viviendo mi destino. Cuando estoy con él, sé que estoy donde debo de estar…. Y estar contigo es tan distinto ahora. Y deberás perdonarme, pues no puedo negar todo lo que dices… pero si tengo que elegir y renunciar a alguien, definitivamente no puede ser a él".

Serena cruzó el corredor que llevaba hasta su habitación y Seiya se quedó mirándola desde el fondo, deseando que nunca pudiera alcanzarlo. Derrotado, salió del departamento.


End file.
